


ode to the day's we didn't want to get out of bed.

by Prettything_uglylie



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, I just wanted to write a little Jemily bc they're v good, Lazy Mornings, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, adorable babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: "Em," The blonde giggles, burying her face into the fine muscle of her girlfriend's shoulderblade, "we have to get up."
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	ode to the day's we didn't want to get out of bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I was simply thinking about them and I wanted to write something for them because they're important to me. 
> 
> I hope you like this!

"Em," The blonde giggles, burying her face into the fine muscle of her girlfriend's shoulderblade, "we have to get up." 

The older female, however, squirms under the attention applied to her by her girlfriend as her eyes refuse to peel open to the damaging light of the morning but she mutters, able to taste her own morning breath and despising it, "We don't have to." 

Yes, they do, and she knows that too. 

Doesn't mean she wants to get up. 

"Yes, we do." JJ murmurs and her lips are warm where they kiss the cold skin of her shoulderblade, tangling amongst the skin like the white sheets around the smooth skin of her hairless thighs and Emily leans into the kiss as much as she can. 

Her spine cracks. 

How romantic for them. The noise and the moment breaking, however, sends JJ giggling and she is amused beyond reasonability and she would tell her such but there is such a beautiful warmth to Jennifer's laugh that it wards off all the cold that makes up Emily Prentiss. 

Her beautiful sunshine girl, who shines so bright despite the horror of this job they do. 

"Hotch called." 

And despite her fondness for their Unit Chief - _they're a family after all, all of them, even if Hotch's ridge brow can be too much for her sometimes_ , she still wouldn't like to hear his name when she is intertwined in their sheets that she had sex with her girlfriend in the night prior. 

She groans - JJ laughs, so full of laughter and light. Perhaps, _happy_ is not a feeling anymore but synonymous with a person. Perhaps, JJ is the feeling of being happy. 

The blonde, if she were to guess, is still smiling by her lavish tone when she falsely threatens, "Don't make me pry you out of the bed." 

Emily smirks, "I'd like to see you try." 

It's already one hell of a morning. 


End file.
